warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alberic d'Bordeleaux
}} Alberic is the current Duke of Bordeleaux, Bretonnia. History }} The enemies of Duke Alberic of Bordeleaux are correct to shrink from his presence, for he is a mighty opponent - a knight almost without equal who has never been bested on the field of battle by mortal adversary or enchanted blade. As one of Bretonnia's greatest exponents of lance and sword, he has on many occasions stood shoulder to shoulder with King Louen, facing down the forces of evil wherever they may be found in the name of his patron-god Manann and the Lady of the Lake. Alberic is renowned for his personal courage and astounding self-discipline. He is also notorious for expecting all of his household knights to reach the same standard and for dismissing those who do not. As a result, he has the smallest household of any of the Dukes, but the knights there are some of the greatest in the realm. The Duke has always wanted to go on the quest for the Grail, but his father died when he was still out on his errantry tour, and Alberic has never felt able to hand the responsibilities of the dukedom on to someone else. His eldest son, Frermund, would be a fine candidate, but he left on his own Grail Quest. This and the Duke’s advancing age seem to have pushed him to do more than wish; solid rumour suggests that he is looking for a reliable steward to run the dukedom in his absence. Upon Alberic's tunic is proudly displayed the crest of Bordeleaux - the tri-forked Trident of Manann, god of the waves and storms. Like Manann, Alberic of Bordeleaux is tempestuous as the sea; as relentless as the tide. He is strict and courageous, hailing from a long line of powerful Dukes who have led Bordeleaux, with the patience of the unremitting ocean, to security and prosperity; Alberic intends to be no different. Much like the waves that crash endlessly against the Bretonnian shore, so too does Alberic never cease. Whilst many do not see his progress, it is affected slowly but with the inevitability of nature. Heraldry Bordeleaux is a land peacefully split over religious matters. Those residing on the coastlines assert that the Lady’s domain ends where the water turns salt – where the domain of Manann begins. The tempestuous sea god’s tri-forked symbol is a reminder of the bond he forged with the bloodline of the Bordelen Dukes, during the Tenth Great Battle, against the sea-raiders from the North. Lord Marcus, the first Duke of Bordeleaux, was said to have fought alongside Manann himself that day, ending the battle by challenging and defeating the giant warrior in command of the Norscans. Wargear and Abilities As a Bretonnian Lord, Alberic was expected to be a fine warrior, and was obsessed with training to the utmost perfection. *The "Wrath of Manann" - A mighty weapon, those struck by the Sea God's trident are swept away by a crushing tide of furious wrath. *'"Tempete"' - Alberic's mighty Hippogryph, broken years prior when the duke was a young Knight Errant, is an especially fearsome specimen of an already savage species. *The "Braid of Bordeleaux" - Said to be a braid cut from the hair of the god Manann, this was a sacred artefact of the first Duke of Bordeleaux. Its dark hair is entwined with kelp and sea shells, and salt water constantly drips from it. When held in the hand and Manann invoked, the caller is filled with divine energy, though this can be a very draining experience. Gallery Alberic_warhammer_total_war.jpg|Total War: Warhammer wh_dlc07_brt_cha_alberic_bordeleaux_0.png|Portrait of Alberic de Bordeleaux brt_alberic_bordeleaux_0.png|Portrait of Alberic de Bordeleaux Theatre Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Knights of the Grail ** : pg. 58 * : Total War: Warhammer es:Alberic de Bordeleaux Category:Bordeleaux Category:Bretonnian Dukes Category:Cult of Manann Category:A Category:B